Described herein is a shoe glove that preferably reversibly covers a footwear item to provide a decorative visual effect to match and compliment selected wardrobe items. More preferably the shoe glove is a structurally comprehensive shoe cover that preferably interchangeably and reversibly covers a footwear item to provide (i) a decorative visual effect and (ii) protection for the footwear item. Such a shoe glove most preferably can stretch to snugly but easily fit the exterior of a range of shoes, boots and sandals, and thereby compliment selected wardrobe items of the person wearing the covered shoes. Most preferably the shoe cover (i) can interchangeably and reversibly cover a single footwear item (ii) is sufficiently flexible to fit a range of footwear item sizes and (iii) is configured to flexibly fit a variety of footwear items such as, but not exclusively, “high heels,” flat shoes and short boots.
The shoe glove is cut and sewn in a manner to hug the specific outer footwear contour. The shape of the footwear item can be selected from a variety of configurations including, but not exclusively, round, square and almond shape anterior toe portions. The shoe glove is a comprehensive shoe cover except for (i) an opening along the uppermost portion to insert the shoe and foot, and (ii) a smaller opening at the bottom posterior section of the shoe glove for insertion and exterior protrusion of a heel of a footwear item. In the most preferred embodiment the actual footwear item also includes (i) a single hook and loop fastener material segment along the posterior vertical midline of the footwear item and (ii) a single hook and loop fastener material segment located along the instep of the footwear item. These footwear item hook and loop fastener material segments preferably permanently attach to (i) aligning and corresponding hook and loop fastener material segments (ii) attached to a corresponding aligned shoe glove cover.
The prior art discloses other protective and decorative covers for footwear, which however, do not even generically include the features of the current shoe glove. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,564 (Kettner) discloses a removable cover for the upper portion of an athletic or sport shoe. This shoe covers attaches to the shoe's upper portion with hook and loop material fastener strips. However, Kettner is not suitable for most shoes because it comprises a tongue and eyelets for exclusively lace up style shoes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,122 (Schwab, Jr.) illustrates a shoe cover with a pouch comprising two lobes. One lobe covers a shoe exterior while the second lobe covers the shoe interior. The pouch is closed except for an opening at the shoe heel area into which the shoe toe is inserted and slides into proper alignment within the entire cover. However, the interior lobe unnecessary introduces an additional fabric layer that reduces comfort and otherwise prevents a perfect fit.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,442 (Liebman and Memole) illustrates a decorative cover for high-heeled pumps with a shoe upper section attached to soft leather sole. The entire shoe cover is secured to the sole along the inner edges adjacent to the foot. A hollow cup with an opening at the bottom of the cup fits over the heel to complement the remainder of the cover. However, this shoe cover exclusively fits upon pumps of a specific narrow scope of existing footwear structure and design. Furthermore, the Liebman cover adhesive may fail from merely routine use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,700 (Savale) discloses a dress shoe cover with an upper cover with corresponding openings at its top and bottom surfaces. There is a single flexible component that surrounds the opening at the bottom surface to fit over a shoe above the sole. There is also an elastic member between the sole and shank of the shoe to attach the cover sole to the shoe. However this attachment relies upon a spring wire and draw string attached in a manner so the cover may slide from the shoe exterior. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322,152 (Irons) illustrates ornamentation for a shoe cover upon the shoe anterior, and that extends over the toe and tongue of the shoe. However this cover apparently only protects the anterior shoe, and therefore it results in uneven wear between the anterior and posterior of the shoe. Furthermore it is not clear from the design patent how Irons would attach a cover to the shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,210,251 (Rolle) discloses a base component upon a modified shoe sole to which interchangeable covers attached. These cover are secured to the base component by two pairs of straps connected beneath the sole's lowermost surface. A removable and interchangeable heel is attached to the bottommost sole surface. Unfortunately this design leaves the most anterior positioned strap exposed directly beneath the ball of the foot within the shoe, and therefore the strap is mechanically susceptible to extreme wear and deterioration.
While these devices may fulfill their particular objective, they do not describe an interchangeable mechanically straightforward slip-on shoe glove with (i) protection of the sole stitching within a recessed channel (ii) a greatly improved stylish and aesthetic appearance and (iii) reversible attaching devices that further connect a footwear item to a corresponding enclosing shoe glove.